He Returns
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. Three years have past since his departure, and now his back. But darkness creeps in his future... But who is this person from the future? COMPLETED!
1. Goodbye forever Guardian of Hope

Base on TV series 2 and game

Summary:  
They knew his job, but he betrayed them, all these years, not even mentioning about it. The Legendary Destined and Digi-Destined, walked away from him. T.K Takaishi, Guardian of Hope,  
gave them one last look, and disappeared. He lived in England for three years. Danger now lurks in the shadows of Japan, Obida, and he is force to go back, to face them. Can they still trust him, or will they ignore him for ever?

Good Bye for ever, Guardian of Hope

The Legendary Destined crowded around Izzy's computer.  
"Come on, make some room here!" The young computer wiz gasped, as he pushed his friends back as he tried to get a clear view of the screen.  
"Sorry Izzy, you know us." A boy older than him laughed, "Come on guys, make room!" He shook his head, 'Tai...' Izzy looked at the screen, hard.  
"I have a feeling we're going to get a surprise." Sora murmured.  
"What makes you say that?" asked the cheerful girl, Mimi.  
"Gennai always does it, every time we're on." Kari commented. Sora was right, just before Izzy turned around, Gennai popped in.  
"Ah!" Izzy fell from his chair.  
"Sorry!" the old man apologized, "But has anyone seen T.K? I need to have a word with him"  
Kari frowned.  
"About the Guardian? Well he's somewhere, but I don't really care." Kari said, hotly. Matt nodded in agreement.  
"Well it is time." Gennai said simply.  
"Time?" Joe asked.  
"Well, it is time for him to go, to the uh... Digital World"  
"Digital World? What about us?" Izzy asked.  
"Eh... you can't come, the Guardians hold meetings there, and well... he has to leave Japan,  
to train"  
"Save it, Gennai, we aren't going to find him at all." Matt said, turning around and left he left the room.  
"We're really sorry, Gennai, but things have been different since he told us, and it's best if we stay away from him." Mimi said, and they all left the room.

He sighed, none of his friends had turned up. He was afraid of this. They hated him.  
"T.K..." his mother, Nancy stood beside him, "Come on"  
"No mom, I have a feeling their going to come." He was right, but it was for a different purpose.  
"We'll miss you Mimi!" he heard a familiar voice said. 'Kari...' he thought.  
"Me too!" Mimi hugged all her friends.  
"Write to..." Matt never finished his sentence.  
"Matt!" Nancy called to her eldest son.  
"Great." Matt muttered. He put on a big smile and waved to his mother.  
"Hi mom"  
"T.K's right, you guys made it"  
"Made it?" Kari asked, once they approached Ms. Takaishi.  
"Yeah, didn't you get his message? We're living for England, for good"  
"For good?!" Tai asked.  
"Mom got offered a better pay job there." T.K said, "Didn't you read the e-mail"  
"E-mail? We were really busy, didn't have time to check e-mail." Sora said, quickly.  
"You're living? Ho hum, me too." Mimi said, "Come on guys, my plane is about to board"  
T.K sighed. He feared this. They didn't trust him anymore.  
"Uh... mom, excuse me for a momment. He ran off to the Destined. "Are you trying to run away?" T.K demanded.  
"No, actually to watch Mimi off." Davis said.  
"You know what I mean." he said.  
"Oh you mean from you!" Kari said, sarcastically. "Look, you caused tention, you left the group. There's nothing you can change.You're going to England for good! Good for you, but you can't change what happened here"  
"Last call for flight 212 Japan to England"  
"T.K hurry up!" Nancy called.  
"We have accepted your fate T.K...good bye for ever, Guardian of Hope." 


	2. Awkward Mettings

digigalrox: Well...after the loss of the first story, I re-wrote a new story line! I hope you like it. R&R!

Awkward Meetings

It had been nearky five years since T.K left for England. She was only thirteen when he left now eighteen, and in Uni, things were different for the Destined. Legendary and Digi.  
"It's good to have you back Mimi!" Kari greeted the girl, just two years older than her.  
"It's good to be back! Yet from another holiday, I got things for you guys!" Mimi handed gifts to her fellow friends.  
"Gee thanks Mimi!" Yolie smiled. Izzy looked at his computer screen.  
"Izzy, what is it?" Sora asked.  
"I'm not sure..."

He smelt the air. It had been a week, since he arrived back in Japan.  
"Mr. Takaishi!" the mover called, "Where do we put this?" he showed a box.  
"Just put the box in the rooms, doesn't matter which one, I'll unpack"  
"O.K"  
"I'll be out for a while, call me if anything goes wrong!" with that, he left the building.

The two friends walked down the street, the day was over for them.  
"So, headed down to the DW?" the boy asked.  
"Definately, goggle head." she laughed.  
"Hey take that back!" he said, as he chased after her.  
"Not likely!" she ran ahead. He saw her stop, in front, of a blonde man, he had some what looked familiar.  
"Kari?" the boy said.  
"Do I know you?" she asked, caustiously.  
"Hey! Who are you?" the boy with the goggles in his hair caught up.  
"Sorry, I probaly got the wrong person." he walked away.  
"Who's he?" the boy asked again.  
"I don't know Davis, but think we should call up?"

"So some random guy know's your name?" Tai asked, seriously.  
"I'm not sure if he's some random guy, maybe someone we once knew?" Davis said.  
"I don't even know any random people!" Kari protested.  
"Well, we better keep an eye for this person, he maybe important." Izzy said.  
"Who ever he is." Matt included.

It had been nearly a month since the incident of Kari and Davis's. The term was about to start in a few hours, and Kari was talking excitedly to her friends.  
"So did he ask you out?" Kako asked.  
"Yeah, I can't believe it, I am so lucky!" Kari squeled.  
"Not only are you lucky, but I heard there's a new hot guy in school, he's been asigned for you to look after!" Momo said. Her friends stared at her, "What"  
"That's meant to be good?" Saki asked.  
"He's hot, and he's from England." Momo muttered.  
"Uh... what's his name?" Kari asked quietly.  
"I dunno, all I know you've been asigned to him." Momo said. Kari frowned.  
"Hm..." Kari murmured. Momo looked up.  
"Hey! That's him over there!" she pointed to a blonde guy. The girls turned around.  
"That's the guy that somehow knew me!" Kari muttered to her friends.  
"How'd he know you though? You guys hardly met!" Kako exclaimed "Maybe he looked at the old year book? 'ya know from our first year here?" Saki said.  
"Probaly..." Momo murmured, "Let's go say Hi!" she jumped up and ran our to him.  
"Momo!" her friends ran after her.

"Hi! I'm Momo!" Momo introduced herself, overly cheerful.  
"Uh..." he had seemed taken back.  
"You're the new..." Momo got interupted.  
"Momo!" she turned around to see her friends.  
"Oh! Those guys are my friends!" she smiled, she waved to her friends, "Come on guys, say Hi!" they caught up, panting.  
"Don't ever do that again!" Kako snapped.  
"Sorry about our friend here, she uh..." Saki started.  
"Always does this." Kari finished.  
"That's O.K I guess." the guy said.  
"What's your name?" Momo bounced in.  
"Momo!" Kako said.  
"What? Can't ask someone their name?" she said.  
"That's O.K, I'm T.K Takaishi"  
"D..Did you say T.K Takaishi?" Kari stammered. T.K nodded. "Uh...guys, I just remembered, I have to meet my brother about something!" she quickly ran off.  
"Is she alright?" T.K asked.  
"You've been asigned to her!" Momo said.  
"Hm?" T.K said.  
"She'll be showing you around the place!" Momo went on.  
"Oh, right, and her name is?" he asked.  
"Non other than Kari Kamiya!" Momo smiled.  
'Kari...' he thought.

"I'm serious Tai, he's here, I hardly reconized him!" she said, down at his dorm.  
"He's back? But why?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure, I've been asigned to look after him"  
"We'd better call a meeting and fast." he paused, "You don't have any classes today do you"  
"No, only tonight"  
"Good well, lets head down to the Izzy's place."

"He's back!?" Matt exploded.  
"Geez Matt, don't have too yell." Kari muttered, "It's bad enough I've been asigned to him"  
"Sorry, it's just that, he's back?! He hasn't even wrote to us for what? Five years"  
"Anyway, we have nothing to do with him." Sora said, "He is a Guardian"  
"Nothing to do? I have to show him around!" Kari cried out angrily.  
"Put a complain in." Mimi suggested.  
"Tried to." Tai said, "They wouldn't allow it, since semester has started"  
"What do we do than?" Joe asked.  
"One thing we don't do, talk to Gennai." Tai said.  
"Yeah, knowing the subject... Guardian!" Matt put in.  
"Well, should we talk to him?" Sora asked.  
"We probaly should." Izzy said.  
"Talk about what?" Joe said.  
"What happened?" Mimi suggested.  
"Begging him to go?" Kari muttered, "Or we should call DD up, and see what they should do"  
"Yeah, we should call them." Tai agreed.

"He's back?" Yolie said.  
"Yeah, do I have to say it again?" Kari said.  
"No, it's just that he hasn't even kept contact with us, for what, five years?" Cody said.  
"That's what Matt said." Kari said, "So what do you think we should do"  
"We?" Davis said.  
"All of us." Kari said, "You want him here or not"  
"We-ll..." Ken murmured.  
"What?!" Kari said alarmed.  
"Yolie, Cody and I want to you know, meet him again." Ken said.  
"Davis?" Kari looked at her friend.  
"He left us, he doesn't deserve to be part of the team"  
"Davis!" Yolie scowled.  
"Well, we have different opions, this is mine." Davis said.  
"You have a point Davis..." Ken said.  
"Ken!" Yolie wailed.  
"Let me finish. But it'd still be good to keep up, in what's been happening to him." Ken concluded.  
"He's a Guardian, remember that." Kari said turning away from them. "That is one thing that we will never forget."

He sighed, as he stared the screen. Something was wrong, he could sense it, he wasn't sure if he should call them up. He knew they might'n remember him, but somehow, he had to make it come true, the profecy.  
"Though the world is covered in darkness, after the seventh moon, they alone cannot do this,  
the Legendary Destined has fallen, following the great war of darkness. But one alone can undo this, and only one can bring the peace back to the world of light. When the first ever comes to help, a balance is brought, that will not only bring love and joy, but it shall not be known what happens for he is the first ever who can end this. " he murmured. "Who could it be? Kari?" He walked into the screen and vanished.

"Takeru! You made it." Mark, head of the Guardians exclaimed.  
"How could I not?" he said.  
"What's happening in Japan?" Niki asked.  
"Nothing yet." Takeru said.  
"The profecy... do you know anything about it?" Kelly asked.  
"No, I'm guessing it has something to do with Kari." said Takeru.  
"Why?" Yuri asked.  
"She is the key, and the Profecy is mainly about them, it's a wild guess"  
"If she is, we'd better keep a close eye on her." Chris said.  
"Chris is right, you both may not get along, but this you have to work together." Kay said.  
Takeru glared at Kindness.  
"Fine." he muttered.

"She's my best-friend...and ex, I can do this alone, Chris." T.K snapped.  
"She was your best friend, and is your ex. You believe she wants to talk to you?" Chris said, "Look, she won't listen to the Guardians, and not even me! And I've known her for ever"  
"What do you mean, she won't listen to us?" T.K said.  
"Ever since you left, the Destined broke up, that also happened all over the world, so remember the message? We had to put them back"  
"Yeah, I thought it only happened in England." T.K murmured.  
"It happened all over the world, we had to split up over the holidays to put them back."

"...So anyway Nick, what do you think I shouldl do?" Kari asked her best-friend Nick Adachi.  
"I'm not really sure, what do YOU want done to him"  
"I want him to feel the pain we suffered"  
"Ignoring him won't do, but I guess that's a star..." he was interupted by Kari's cell phone ringing.  
"Hello?" she said to the speaker, "Yeah, I'll be there." She hung up.  
"What is it?" Nick asked.  
"That was Tai, Gennai wants to see us." Kari murmured, as she looked at her best-friend.

"I'm here." Kari said, as she entered Izzy's house.  
"Good." Izzy said, "Well, Gennai we're all here, whats your important news"  
"We-ell..." Gennai started.  
"For crying out loud, what is it!" Kari said.  
"It's about Takeru"  
"Takeru?" Matt asked puzzled.  
"Oh, sorry, uh, T.K." Gennai said, "He uh"  
"What?" Tai said.  
"Wants to meet you now, in the Digital World"  
"Your kidding right?" Mimi blurted out.  
"No, it's something about a profecy"  
"And it has something to do with us?" Izzy said.  
"Yes." Gennai murmured, "It has come to belive one of you will die"  
"Our death is the profecy?" Kari said, "Wow some profecy"  
"Should we go?" Matt asked hotly.  
"He requets you to be there." Gennai said.  
"Request. We don't have to go." Sora said.  
"She's right." Kari said, ready to leave the room.  
"What about your digimon? Do you want to see them?" Gennai cried out desprately. Tai and Matt looked at Gennai suspiciously.  
"Why ask us that? We gave up our fate." Matt said.  
"Do you or don't you." Gennai said.  
"Without him we do but since his there, we don't." Tai said. Izzy type furiously on his computer.  
"Tai, there's a profecy, he isn't lying." Izzy said.  
"What?!" Matt exclaimed.  
"Though the world is covered in darkness, after the seventh moon, they alone cannot do this,  
the Legendary Destined has fallen, following the great war of darkness. But one alone can undo this, and only one can bring the peace back to the world of light. When the first ever comes to help, a balance is brought, that will not only bring love and joy, but it shall not be known what happens for he is the first ever who can end this." Izzy read.  
"Well, will you?" Gennai asked.  
"For the world. Not for them." Mimi said. Everyone knew what she meant by them. The Guardians.  
"Digi-Port Open." Kari said, as they all got sucked into the computer, to the world they left behind.

"Where is he?" Matt said.  
"In the tower." Gennai pointed to a tall tower.  
"That far?" Mimi yelped, "And we have to go there? We got a lot of work to do"  
"This was the closet I could get you, it's protected"  
"Kari!" a voice called. Kari turned around.  
"What is it?" Tai asked his younger sister.  
"I thought I heard something." she murmured.  
"You didn't." Gennai said. A cat like creature appeared. Behind her was six other odd creatures. A large bug, a rather stouty dragon, an odd animal with wolf skin over him, a overly cheerful plant, a large pink bird.  
"Palmon?" Mimi gasped as she looked at her digimon.  
"Mimi!" the green creature ran up to her.  
"I can't believe it..." Izzy said, as his digimon, Tentomon flew up to him.  
"Biymon"  
"Agumon"  
"Gabumon"  
"Gatomon"  
"Gomamon!" The Legendary Destined were reunited with their partners.  
"We missed you so much!" Agumon said.  
"We were wondering when you'd come back!" Biyomon added. Matt and Tai exchanged sad looks.  
"What is it?" Palmon asked.  
"After the gate closed, we were wondering when you'd come!" Gomamon jumpped in.  
"The gate closed?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah silly!" Gabumon said. The Six friends looked at Gennai.  
"Well come on, lets go see Takeru." Gatomon said.  
"Right, Hope." Kari muttered. They walked through the dark forest, and within an hour they were at the tower.  
"Well here goes nothing." Izzy said, they walked in, and there in front of them, stood a figure.  
"You made it." he murmured.  
"Well Hope, what is this profecy?" Matt said.  
"Someone may die in the attempt." T.K said.  
"And you know who?" Tai asked.  
"No. But I think I know who." His eyes fell upon Kari, she turned away from the soft blue eyes.  
"Oh my god!" Sora gasped.  
"What!?" Joe asked alarmed.  
"He still loves Kari!" Sora said. Izzy sighed heavily.  
"Who is it?" Gatomon asked. An orange like digimon appeared.  
"Kari." he said. they turned to face him.  
"Patamon's right. It may be"  
"I am so outta here!" Kari suddenly said. She turned around to leave.  
"Kari wait!" T.K was about to go after her.  
"Let her go." Tai said hotly. "We didn't come here to see you"  
"But why did you come?" Patamon asked.  
"To save our world." Tai said, as he followed in his younger sisters shadows. Agumon and Gatomon watch them leave. After a few minutes of thought, they ran to catch up. The rest of the Destined followed as well.

"We are not helping him." Davis exploded when Kari told the news them.  
"I said it didn't included you." Kari said.  
"But what do we do? We are all Destines here." Ken said.  
"But not like us, the Legendary Destined"  
"What about you? You're one of us!" Yolie said.  
"But I'm also a Legendary. I was there ages ago"  
"Yolie, there's no point fighting her. Gatomon is a lot stronger than our digimon." Cody said.  
"I'm not fighting, I'm just saying that she's one of us as well." Yolie mumbled.  
"I'm sorry guys, but there's some things you can't change." Kari said, quietly.  
"There are things you can't stop either." Ken said, "And we'll be by your side, no matter what happens, we'll be there. For all of you." Kari looked at him and smiled.  
"Thanks." she said.

They walked down the streets. All six of them. He watched them from across the street. He knew something was going to happen, but didn't know what. He heard a familiar laugh. His heat warmed up. Sora was right. He still loved her. He let her go though, when he took on fate...his destiny. He watched them disappear. He looked at his watch. Just six moons away,  
before it all began. He looked into the sky as the first moon drifted up.

They hadn't spoken to him for many years. They soon all graduated with honours, and were living their own lives. For the past four years, they counted the moons, preparing for the profecy. She walked from the gates, of her old school. Children ran pass her, waving good-  
bye. Not too far away, her brother was waiting.  
"Hey Tai." she said, after she hugged him.  
"Well, they're waiting." Tai said. They walked to Izzy's house, time was going by fast, and the fore told profecy was about to happen.

"You can't keep hiding from them Takeru!" Chris exploded as he walked into his room.  
"I damn right can." T.K snapped. "They hate me. I have every right to be out of their lives.  
There's nothing you can do about it"  
"What happen to the person I knew? Ever since you left them, you always dreamed of coming back to them"  
"That was a long time ago"  
"They don't hate you. You hurt them. I know where they're going to be tonight... and well.  
I don't think you'll be too happy about it." Chris said.  
"What is it?" T.K said.  
"Don't kill me, but it's...Kari's engagement party." Chris said quickly.  
"What!?" T.K jumpped up.  
"Look, I know it's a shock, but be happy for her"  
"How can I be happy? The woman I love is getting married"  
"If you loved her Takeru, you'd talk to her, but you didn't." Chris said. "You lost your chance, she's moved on. Just be happy for her"  
"Well, we'd better get prepare for it." T.K said walking towards his laptop on the desk.  
"Right." Chirs said, as the gate opened and both men got sucked in.

"We'd like to thank everyone for being here, and you too Matt, for holding this." a young man...Kari's fiance said. Kari smiled. Soon she was about to get married.  
"Oh come on Simon, let him have a go." Kari laughed as she playfully punched him.  
"Ow! You hurt me." Simon said, "Make it better." Everyone laughed. She blushed. There was a loud bang. Everyone in Matt's band room, turned around. There stood a figure... Outside was dark, they couldn't see who it was.  
"Who is it?" Matt asked loudly. Kari looked at him and nodded.  
"What do you want?" Kari asked, loudly as well.  
"Show yourself!" Tai said. The figure steped towards the light.  
"Oh my god..." Sora breathed. They...everyone stared at him...

digigalrox: Well that's the first chapter up! I hope you like it! Tune in for the next chapter. 


	3. Crest of Fate

disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

digigalrox: Chapter 2 up! Thnx for your reviews! Keep them coming!!

Crest of Fate

The young man watched his mother being lowered to the ground. He was the last Destined to be standing. What had happened...was no mistake. Not too far away, he saw him and the rest of them. The Guardians. He angrily walked up to them.  
"What are you doing here. I said you're not allowed to be here." he said.  
"You can't change what happened Kai, it happened for a reason." said man.  
"Well, dad, YOU could've done something to save mum, but you didn't." Kai said angrily.  
"One thing, we're divorced. She led her life, I have mine." his father said.  
"It didn't figure to you she never re-married?" Kai spat.  
"Somethings were never meant to be," a woman interjected, "Takeru, we have to do it"  
"You're right," he murmured, "Kai, you have to go back to help end the profecy"  
"Or is it just to put you back together?" Kai said.  
"I loved your mother very much, I'd do anything to save her, even if it meant my life back than, but you should know that she was very angry at me." Takeru said.  
"I wonder why!" Kai rolled his eyes. "She begged you to stay, but you still took your fate,  
why"  
"Did you think I wanted to go? I wanted to stay and be there for both of you, but this is my destiny, either way, I would have left"  
"You never returned. You had to erase all memory of you, didn't you?" Kari snapped, "It was your fualt you both got divorced"  
"Kai"  
"No dad, there is nothing you can change how I feel"  
"God damn it Kai, you're in danger, we have to send you back in time to help us, don't you get it, you're next!" Chris suddenly snapped. Kai ignored him.  
"She loved you, but you had to leave. There are somethings you can change, and others you can't." Kai said.  
"You can save her Kai." Kai looked at his father, anger in his eyes.  
"What's done is done, you can't change anything." he turn, and left.

"What do you think I should do Nick?" Kai asked his mother's best friend.  
"He meant a lot to your mother, Kai, you shouldn't be angry at him." Nick said.  
"He's the reason she's..." Kai couldn't finish his sentence.  
"I know it maybe his fault, but he's your last living family left. Listen to him. What he said may be true. You wanna save your parents marriage?" Nick asked.  
"I dunno. Part of me does, but another somehow says it was meant to happen"  
"Maybe the divorce was meant to happen, Kai, but not their death." Nick said quietly.  
"I guess I got some thinking to do." Kai murmured.

He walked into his room. He sighed heavily, and looked through some of his parent's old photo album.  
"What happened between both of you?" he murmured. He took of his crest and gazed at it.  
Maybe his father was right. Maybe he could save his mother. Two crests fell from the album.  
Kai slowly picked them up.  
"Light..." he murmured. "Hope..."

"Takeru let him be, it's his choice." Mark said.  
"How can I let him be? I feel like I betray Kari." Takeru said.  
"If he doesn't want to help, we have to do this alone." Niki said. A flash of light appeared before their eyes. There in front of them stood Kai.  
"I want to help." he said, avoiding his father's eyes.  
"Kai..." Takeru said.  
"I'm not doing this for you father, it's for mum." Takreu looked at his son, rather hurt.

Kai sat in his room, flicking through the albums once again. They were so young then. Takeru looked through the albums as well.  
"There was one thing I should tell you." his father murmured.  
"Which is what?" Kai asked annoyed.  
"That your mother meant the world to me. I would do anything to have her here. Even if it meant my life"  
"She died cause of you. Where were you than to save her?" Kai stood up and left the room angrily. Takeru rushed in front of his son.  
"You can't keep running from things. YOu have to face them. I'm just as upset as you are"  
"You were never there for me, she suffered a lot, now she can be at peace." Kai muttered.  
"You said you're going to help, help her, help yourself"  
"How can I, when your always shadowing me"  
"I'm looking out for you." Takeru said.  
"I can look after myself." Kai said hotly, "I don't even know why I know you"  
"Do you think I wanted this? To be a Guardian?" Takeru said, "I had no choice, it's my fate,  
my destiny. I never chose to be this, like how they never chose to be Digi Destined." he was boiling up inside.  
"Like I said earlier, this is for mum." Kai said.  
"YOu can't change anything, sure you may end it, but either way, she will die. You can't stop that." Takeru said.  
"I may not change her future, but one thing, I know that I did something. I may not save her here, but at least I saved her than." Kai said, he pushed pass his father and left, without a backward glance. Takeru sighed.  
"His just like his mother..."

They stood by his side, at the end of the Digital World. It was a dark, wet place.  
"Good luck." Niki said.  
"Don't tell them anything about the future, except that everyone died." Mark included. Kai looked angrily at his father.  
"And don't change the tension between people, especially with our younger selves, or you may change time." Takeru added. Kai looked at the door. He took a deep breath and walked in.  
"Will he make it?" Kelly asked.  
"I'm not sure." Mark said, as he looked at Takeru.

"Oh my god..." Sora breathed. They... everyone looked at him.  
"What are you doing here?" Matt demanded. Tai looked at his wife Sora. She was very pale.  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
"Crashing her engagement party?" Tai said, stepping forward.  
"No. To say it's nearly time." he said.  
"Time for what?" Kari asked, irritated. He looked at her. "Time for what, Hope?" Kari repeated. He smirked.  
"For the end"  
"Get out of here, you're not welcome here." Simon said, standing in front of Kari. A figure behind T.K, stepped forward.  
"Be careful Simon, you don't want me to tell do you?" the man said.  
"What do you mean?" Simon asked, knowing the answer.  
"You know what I mean." he went on.  
"She'll find out on her own, Chris." T.K said quietly.  
"Find out what?" Kari asked. Mimi gasped.  
"Oh my god!" Mimi looked at Simon angrily. Kari still was confused.  
"What?!" she asked. T.K smirked.  
"You should know, Kari. It's darkness"  
"No, his..." she was cut short. A gust of wind covered Simon, and replacing Simon stood some one else. Darkness. Tukuru, Hope's evil brother. Kari fell to the floor.  
"Took you time, Takeru." Tukuru laughed.  
"You can't bring harm to her." Chris said.  
"I thought I already did." Darkness laughed, "With her, I shall open the world of darkness!  
And it's near the"  
"Seventh moon." T.K finished of.  
"Dear brother, you should have left her to me all those years ago, but your pathetic love for her, held you back, and it still does." Tukuru sniggered. T.K glared at him.  
"Wait a minute, darkness is Hope's brother?" Matt said, "Is it their world or our world,  
cause clearly I don't remember another brother being born"  
"Wow!" Tukuru bemused, "You never told them have you? Shows how much you care for them"  
"I'd die for them." T.K said, stepping forward. Tukuru sniggered, and dissappeared.  
Tai ran to his sisters side.  
"You O.K?" he asked. She nodded.  
"What should we do?" Mimi asked.  
"I'm not sure..." Kari murmured. They all looked at T.K.  
"Stand as one." he murmured.

The dark corridor went on for ever. Was this some kind of joke? Kai kept on walking, he thought it was a joke, but something inside of him, was telling him to go on. He walked blindly. His hands touched the cold tiles of the walls, it was damp. He kept walking and walking, till he saw a bright light. He took a deep breath and walked in.

It was three years to go, before it came. They had a long way to go, but they still fought the digimon who attempted to rule over darkness. Kari, the key to darkness was in more danger than she'd accept. They were all in the Digital World, fighting DarkAngemon. One of the minions of Myotismon.  
"Nefertimon!" Kari called out to her pal, as her digimon fell to the ground. She ran to her aid. A bright light appeared not to far away, blinding the digimon. And a figure appeared.  
"Look out!" the figure called out, as he ran and pushed her aside, the attack just missing her by a centermeter.  
"Nefertimon!" Kari called out again, struggling to get up.  
"She's fine." the man said, as the clouds of smoke dissappeared, and there, her digimon stood, weak. Kari ran to her aid. The rest of the Destined ran up to her.  
"You O.K?" Davis asked.  
"Yeah, I think." she said, she looked at the man, "Thanks, I guess"  
"Who are you?" Tai asked. The man paused for a while.  
"Kai"  
"Last name?" Sora said.  
"Kai..." he looked around the Digital World and spotted something and smiled. "Kai Yagami"  
"O.K than, Kai. Thanks for saving my sisters life." Tai smiled. A few figures...The Guardians appeared.  
"What happened?" T.K demanded.  
"None of your god damn buisness." Matt said.  
"It's our buisness if it effects the Digital World." Mark said.  
"Well Courage, just to let you know, someone saved me." Kari snapped. They looked at Kai.  
"Well thank-you for saving the Key." Niki said.  
"Where are you from?" Joe asked. Everyone looked at him.  
"The future." he said.  
"Future?" Davis repeated. Kai nodded.  
"You're kdding right? There's no such technology!" Izzy said.  
"Well I am, believe me. I came back here to end the foretold war... the profecy"  
"He's not lying, his intentions seem clear." Yuri said.  
"How exactly can you help us?" Kari asked, "You need to be"  
"A Destined?" Kai said, "I have the Crest of Fate." he said, revealing his crest.  
"How can that be?" Mark murmured.  
"Something terrible must've happened." Chris said.  
"What happened?" Yolie asked.  
"The last of the Digi Destined, my mother has died, and there is know one left to stop it,  
except the Guardians, who are in hiding"  
"Sounds like them." Davis muttered to Kari. T.K glanced over at them.  
"Who are your parents?" Izzy asked.  
"I can't say who they are. It may change the future"  
"And changing it will effect us." Kelly said.  
"Yeah..." Kai nodded.  
"You said your name was Kai Yagami right?" T.K asked. Kai nodded. "The name sounds familiar.  
Are you related to.... never mind." he said.  
"Takeru?" Niki asked. Kai looked curiously at him.  
"Related to Hikari Yagami?" Kai said.  
"How'd you know her?" T.K asked.  
"Ah... just a wild guess. No I'm not"  
"Well if you're here to help, you're three years early." Matt said.  
"I know. but there are some things on the way that has to be done"  
"Like what?" Kari asked.  
"Setting things right"  
"What type of things?" Mimi asked.  
"Things of the future." he said, "There are somethings, that happened, that was never meant to happen, for that, I have to change it"  
"If it's the death, you can't change that." Cody said.  
"No, not that, not even the time my parents divorced, I can't change that either, but I have to stop something. Stopping her coming"  
"Who's her?" Yolie asked.  
"I can't say, not untill she's appeared." Kai said, "But I need a place to stay"  
"You can stay at my place. Got a spare room." Kari said.  
"Kari..." Tai and T.K warned.  
"Come on Tai, I'm a big girl." Kari said, "And Hope, you have nothing to do with us,  
there's no point of you trying to protect me." She turned around and left, Kai following behind her.

Once they reached her place she showed him his room. He fell alseep straight away. For some reason, Kari had a feeling she knew this man. She watch him sleep.  
'Just like Hope...'she thought. "Oh my god!" she gasped, as she ran to her phone.

"Tai, I swear, he's Hope's son!" Kari said urgently to the phone.  
"I see. I had some sort of feeling I knew this guy"  
"You too"  
"You had it?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah, I feel like as if"  
"His your son?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah. But you"  
"I feel like I know this guy...like a nephew or something"  
"Should we call the others"  
"After you left, we organized a meeting. Hope mentioned the same feeling you had... You don't think"  
"I would never marry that guy, if he's the last man on the planet"  
"Or maybe something happened between both of you in the near future and ta-da"  
"Like what? I don't drink, there's no chance that I'll get drunk if I don't drink"  
"Well he doesn't drink either. I dunno. We'll talk about it in the morning. Night sis." Tai said.  
"Night..."

digigalrox: Chapter 3 up soon!


	4. The Past, The Present, The Future

disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

digigalrox: Chapter up!

The Past, The Present, The Future

"So what exactly is our future like?" Yolie asked curiously.  
"A very dark place, none of you were strong enough to defeat darkness, not even light." Kai murmured. T.K thought for a momment.  
"Fate..." he murmured, "The crest sounds very familiar..." Kari ignored him.  
"So how'd we all die?" she asked.  
"All the same way, the power of darkness enters and sucks the life out of you"  
"So, you're here to end it, right?" Izzy said. Kai nodded.  
"Well, when you were in the other room, Kai, and Hope, when you were..." Tai started.  
"Why do you call him Hope? You never did in the future." Kai interupted.  
"It doesn't matter, as I was saying," Tai went on, "We believe that Hope here is your father am I right?" Kai's eyes widened.  
"what makes you say that?" he asked nervously.  
"Well, just the fact, you're like him in every way, the way you sleep, the way when you don't talk when eating." Kari said. T.K bolted up.  
"Well?" he asked. Kai smiled nervously and nodded.  
"Yeah, but I can't say anything about my mother, not yet anyway"  
"But you might as well tell us, either way, it's better out early than later, or one of us may die in the attempt, and you may not even exist." Mimi said. Kai looked nervously at all of them. They were sitting at Matt's living room. He took a deep breath.  
"I could tell you some things about the future..." he said. "But it's risky, the only thing I can say is that...Tai...Sora, you have a daughter and son"  
"No really, I know I'm having a son, I'm pregnant!" Sora said sarcastically. Kai looked to the ground.  
"What is it?" Joe asked.  
"It's nearly time..."

"We can't let him tell anymore Takeru!" Niki said. "Especially who's his parents is"  
"Do you think I'm aware of that?" Takeru asked. "I know if he tells, he'll effect the future, badly"  
"What do we do?" Kay asked.  
"Let him tell, he has no choice." Chris said boredly from the corner, "Eventually, they'll find out"  
"Chris has a point..." murmured Mark.  
"Let's hope for the best than." Yuri said.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked.  
"She's about to come." Kai said.  
"Who?" Tai said.  
"The woman that ended my parents marriage." Kai said.  
"I repeat, who is this person?" repeated Tai.  
"Madeline"  
"Madeline?" T.K asked. Kai nodded.  
"She's Hope's ex." Mimi murmured.  
"Well, we know one thing, T.K's your father!" Kari announced.  
"Eh... what if he's not, what if it's someone who know her?" Kai said nervously.  
"One thing, buddy," Davis said, "That lady would only, and only be with Hope"  
"But..." Kai started. They all looked at T.K.  
"Well, spill about her, would she do such thing?" Ken said.

"Takeru, I don't want you going there anymore!" The Guardian's wife said.  
"Look, Madeline, this is part of my life, I have to protect them." Takeru said.  
"What about Christooher? There's two of you, we could move away." Madeline said. Across the street two people had caught his attention...

"You sure about this Hikari?" her friend asked.  
"I'm sure Yamato. I think we should all do it, not just me." she murmured.  
"I agree with you, but what would he think?" he asked.  
"It is none of his concern. This is our life, not his." Hikari said. "I know he's your brother, but there's nothing he can do to stop us. We have to do it." Yamato smiled at her and nodded.  
"I'll let the others know." he walked of in another direction. Hikari took a deep breath and fished out her crest. She gave it one good long stare.  
"Well..." she murmured, "We're about to make it happen."

"Takeru?" Madeline called out to her husband, who was dazed. She followed his stare to a woman across the street. "Takeru"  
"Hm?" he looked at her, she had seemed angry, "I'm sorry, I uh"  
"Was looking at her again, look... do you love me?" she asked.  
"Ofcourse I do." he said, nervously. She smiled at him, took his hand and walked home...

"So why'd you marry her? If you loved someone else?" Yolie asked.  
"She was engaged than. I wanted her to be happy." T.K replied.  
"Her marriage didn't last long?" Davis said.  
"Yeah, but by than, I was already with her." T.K said. He looked over at Kari who was seated near her brother.  
"And you never saw her again?" Cody asked.  
"No, they all went into battle, and she died." he said, "I never forgave myself, I was there during the hole thing, but I didn't do anything"  
"Why?" Kai asked.  
"something in me was telling...forcing me to let them go. It was their life. But I should have been there to help them." T.K said, sadly.  
"What does this have to do with us?" Kari asked.  
"The profecy is about to happen again, and history is about to repeat it's self." T.K murmured.  
"History that you're married to Madeline?" Sora asked.  
"No. History of the fall of the Legendary Destined, we all stand aside. I made a mistake once, I'm not about to make it again."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tim asked.  
"I'm afraid there isn't." Mark said.  
"There has to be! If onething changes, it'll effect our time!" Takeru exploded, "My son is in the past undoing evil, and there's nothing we can do"  
"We knew what was going to happen Takeru." Kelly said, "We knew what would happen, but we had no choice"  
"Kari's dead because of me, I don't want to loose him, his all I have left." Takeru said,  
flopping himself down to the floor.  
"We know Takeru...we know." Chris said, sympathicly.

Kari walked down the steets. She walked by a familar park, she remembered walking seating there, for the meetings the Legendary Destined held, when they were younger. Those days seems long ago. She saw someone...a figure...a man seated on the swings.  
'Kai?' she thought, as she walked towards the figure.

Sure he maybe like his father in everyway, looked like him as well, but had his mothers brown eyes. He slept peacefully in the room, not a sound around him.

As Kari got closer to the swings, the figure became clearer. She quickly turn around, but it was too late he saw her.  
"You can't keep running Kari." he said. She slowly turned around.  
"What makes you think that?" she asked.  
"Avoiding me, everyday." he said.  
"You know very well why, Hope." Kari said, hotly.  
"I know you're angry at me, but you've got to put it behind you." T.K said. Kari frowned and turned around and walked off.  
"And there are somethings you can't!" she said loudly.

The following day, everyone met once again t Matt's house, as T.K and Kai, told the story of the past and the future.  
"So everything was meant to happen?" Kari said.  
"Yeah, the death, the heartache"  
"The divorce of your parents?" Tai said.  
"I'm not sure, it probaly was." Kai said.  
"I'm guessing it was, she died out of anger, to end it didn't she?" Izzy asked.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right"  
"Look, I know the reason you're here is to end the foretold war, but what's the real reason you're here." Kari said. Kai sighed.  
"I already told you, I can't say till she's arrived"  
"Who's she?" Davis asked.  
"I can't say"  
"But if you're here to help, we should at least know, than we're prepared." Cody said.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't say"  
"Than how are you meant to help us, if you're not telling us what's going on!" Tai exploded.  
"Nothing I can say will do anything, you'll have to find out soon"  
"How soon?" Yolie asked.  
"A lot sooner than you think..."

"Agumon digivolve to... WarGreymon"  
"Gatmon digivolve to... Angewomon"  
"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikakumon"  
"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon"  
"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon"  
"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon"  
"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!" Everyone...their digimon digivolved. They stood ready to fight.  
"Let's go!" Taichi shouted, as their digimon ran out, to battle. The Destined stood and watched.  
"No!" A voice behind them shouted. They turned around to see Takeru.  
"What are you doing here, Takeru?" Hikari asked hotly.  
"You can't do this, you all will die!" Takeru said.  
"Than we'll die with honor!" Yamato smirked.  
"You were never meant to fight this." Takeru said.  
"Well you're too late to stop us." Hikari said. She turned to face her digimon. "Do it now,  
Angewomon"  
"Celestial Arrow!" it hit one of the dark digimon, but before it disintigrated, a dark attack flew past and hit Hikari.  
"Hikari!" Taichi yelled out. Hikari's eyes were wide shocked, as she collasped to the ground with a loud thump.  
"Hikari!" Taichi shouted again, as he ran to his sisters side.  
"This was never meant to happen." Takeru said, trying to stay strong. "MagnaAngemon." he said to the digimon behind him. "Finish it"  
"Gate of Destiny!" All the dark digimon disintigrated. Everyone crowded around Hikari.  
Takeru stood away. He murmured something, before he walked away, with Patamon flying by his side.  
"May she rest in peace." Taichi said, as he left the body in the Digital World...

"If that's how she died, surely in the future, it's the same." Kari said.  
"But they weren't meant to go there, not alone." T.K said.  
"They weren't alone. They had each other." Matt said.  
"Look Hope, if you're saying I'm running away from things, you are." Kari said. "Running away from us. You're the one that's running not me." Tai looked at Kari curiously.  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked.  
"Last night, I saw him by the swings. He said, that I was running away from things." Kari explained, "But think about it, he's the one that's running away from us, and only just recently did he try to approach it"  
"You have a point." Izzy said. Kai looked at everyone.

"Let's do our best till he is done." Mark said.  
"Right." they all said, as they ran out to the fields, ready. They were ready to fight till the end. The Digi Destined around the world came to help, in honour of the Legendery Destined of Japan.  
"Let's do it!" Catherine shouted, as everyone's digimon ran. Ran to fight the enemy they feared. The enemy...

"Myotismon..." Kai breathed. Everyone looked at him.  
"What did you say?" T.K asked.  
"Myotismon is behind this. He sent out her to end it. He's the reason my mother's dead"  
"Myotismon?" Tai asked, "Didn't you guys"  
"Yeah." Ken nodded, "Someone must've brought him back, but who"  
"Devimon." T.K said.  
"Devimon?" Davis asked.  
"It has to be." Kari said, looked at Tai.  
"You're right, he's the only one who remained 'loyal' to him." Tai nodded.  
"Well, we probaly still have time to stop him." Mimi said.  
"You can't." T.K said, "No matter how much I agree with you, you have to fight the foretold profecy, or it'll happen over and over again"  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked.  
"In the past, the same thing happen, but I wasn't there to stop them. They tried to stop him but wasn't succesful. Devimon was able to bring him back, with"  
"With what?" Yolie asked.  
"The Key."

"It's your fault Takeru!" Taichi exploded, ready to throw a punch at the Guardian.  
"How is it my fault? You all went out to fight"  
"You should've left us, ever since she found out." Taichi went on.  
"I did, but I had buisness to attend with her. She's the key, and I've sworn with my life that'll I'll protect her." Takeru said, calmly.  
"But you didn't. Now the world is covered in darkness, because of you. Christopher could've done a better job." Taichi said.  
"What did you say?" Takeru asked sharply.  
"Christopher could've done a better job." Taichi snarled.  
"Stop it!" Yamato yelled out, standing between the two men. "Takeru, like Taichi said, you should've left when she found out. Taichi, we have to do our best to stop it. At least for a while till the next generation of Destined is ready to fight like us"  
"Right." everyone nodded.

Kari looked to the ground.  
"So he blamed you?" Tai asked.  
"More or less, it was your past Tai." T.K said.  
"You damn right I'd blame you!" Tai said.  
"And I don't blame you." T.K said calmly, "But what Yamato said, if know one is strong enough, you have to leave them the same message they left you"  
"You mean the profecy is by them... our past?" Kari asked.  
"Yes, but this time, you have something they didn't have." T.K said.  
"What's that?" Sora asked.  
"Them." he said, meaning to Davis, Yolie, Ken and Cody. "Together, everyone. All of you are strong enough to end him once and for all."

She walked down the cold empty streets of Obida. If she didn't make it what was going to happen? But the thing buzzing in her mind was about her past life with Hope.  
'Do I still love him?' she thought to herself. She didn't know anymore. At first she was possitive she wasn't. But now, she wasn't sure at all. She walked into her house, to her room and fell asleep...

It was a dark cave. She stood alone.  
"Is anyone there?" she called out. There was no reply. A figure appeared in front of her.  
"Hello?" she called out again. She found herself face to face with him. He leaned foward...

She woke up, gasping.  
"Hope!" she said. She looked around the room. "It's just a dream... just a dream..."

He watched her from down below, as the lights went on. He sighed. He gave a small smile,  
turned around and walked away...

She walked out to the balcony. She saw a figure walking somewhere. The figure seem familiar,  
but from where? Thousands of names poped into her mined. She suddenly knew who.

digigalrox: next chapter up soon!


	5. Memories

digi-gal-rox: O.K, this sotry may be confusing, like before. Italics are memories... so sorry if it's really confusing! And sorry it took so long to update. Have been really busy. R&R!

Memories

"Morning." Kai mumbled, sitting himself on the sofa.  
"Had a good sleep?" Kari asked.  
"Sort of."  
"Good. I'll be at work till 3.30, so you can do what ever you want, except make hours of calls." Kari smiled, leaving the room. Kai fell back asleep...

_"Mummy!" the small boy called. A woman came into his room, wrapped in a pink robe, a man behind her, a green robe.  
"What is it Kai?" his mother asked. the small boy yawned.  
"Another nightmare?" his father asked. Kai nodded.  
"It has to be something about the next attack..." the woman murmured to her husband. He nodded.  
"Kai, what happened in you nightmare?" he asked gently.  
"Don't want to talk about it!" he wailed.  
"That's O.K sweety, you don't have to." his mother said. Both parents left the room_.

_"He's growing afraid of his dreams, T.K!" the woman scowled.  
"I know, we have to give him his crest soon." the man nodded.  
"And when is your soon?" she asked.  
"I'll know when, go rest, I need to talk to them again." T.K said, knowing his wife was going to freak.  
"Again?" she screeched, "It's the eigth time this week"  
"You know it's an important job!" the door bell rang.  
"I'll get it, just go, I don't care anymore." she muttered, turning away, leaving him alone in the corridor._

"Kai wake up!" someone shook him. He opened his eyes slowly.  
"Tai?" he yawned.  
"Yeah, you fell asleep." Tai said reliefed. Kai sat up.  
"What are you doing here."  
"Kari asked me to check on you."  
"Oh."  
"You seem really tired, you should go to your room." said Tai.  
"Yeah..." Kai got up and staggered to his room.

_"Yes?" she opened the door. In front of her stood a familiar figure. The woman smirked."You should remember me."  
"How could I not, Madeline. What do you want?"  
"That's a nice way to greet me." Madeline said, pushing her way through the door. Kai walked out of his room.  
"Mummy, who is it."  
"Go to your room sweety." his mother said.  
"But-"  
"I'll tell you later, is your daddy still here?" Kai nodded. His mother quickened her pace to the study, Madeline behind her._

_"Madeline!" T.K gasped. He looked at his wife, who seemed furious.  
"Why is she here?" she demanded. Madeline smirked.  
"Why are you here?" T.K asked.  
"You should ask yourself that. And you should know very well why I'm here"  
"Honey, uh...can you uh..."  
"Leave you alone?" she snapped, "Damn right I will." she stompped out of the room. Madeline smirked.  
"You shouldn't be here." T.K said.  
"Why were you so eager to change history?" Madeline demanded.  
"What do you mean?" T.K asked, taken back.  
"You know what I mean, during your past lives, you were married to me, but suddenly, you married her!"  
"You know I love her, and my son has the crest of Fate!" T.K said.  
"Are you saying if during your past lives, the children you had couldn't?"  
"Yes. That child needs Digi Destined blood."  
"But you're digi destined!"  
"And Guardian. He can't be half blood." T.K said.  
"And yet he is." Madeline muttered._

_After Madeline left, he walked around looking for his wife. She was know where to be found.  
He walked back to his room, and found a note..._

"How is he?" Kari asked coming into the house. She found Tai and Joe talking quietly to each other. "What happened?"  
"Kai has a fever." Tai said. "And well, he's in a coma."  
"How?" she asked, meekly.  
"We're not sure, I just set up some things up in his room." Joe said.  
"O.K..."  
"I'll be checking every few days or so, but I need someone to look after him."  
"I'm at work, so I can't..." Kari said.  
"Me too." Tai agreed.  
"Well I'll be at the hospital... how about Nick?"  
"I'll call him." Kari said, walking to the phone. About ten minutes later she came back.  
"He said it's fine. I'll give you one of the spare keys." she said, as she walked to a small basket, and took out a spare key, ans threw it to Joe.  
"What about Nick?" Joe asked.  
"He already has one."  
"Will he be fine?" Tai asked.  
"He should be." Joe said, leaving. Tai and Kari looked at each other.  
"Come on, lets check on him." Tai murmured, leading his sister to Kai's room.

_He woke up, walked into his sons room, it was empty. The note was right. They were gone. He walked to the kitchen and collasped into the chair, and rested his head in his hands.  
"Kari..."_

_The two of them waited for the train.  
"Mummy where are we going? Will daddy meet us there?" the small boy asked.  
"We're going on a long holiday sweety, and no, daddy is very busy." his mother replied. The train flew by. Both got on the train.  
"Kari!" a voice called her. She turned around to see her husband, she frowned. He reached her.  
"Why?" he asked, panting.  
"There are some things you can't change," she said coldly, "I gave up waiting every night for you, now that she came, I had enough!" she turned around and walked into the train.  
Her son, following at her feet._

T.K sat by his side.  
"Why am I here again?" he asked.  
"Cause." Tai muttered.  
"Dad..." Kai murmured, still in a coma.  
"Did he just say, dad?" T.K asked.  
"Yeah..." Kari said.

_It had been almost ten years since they left, and now they were back. He looked at his new room, he smiled.  
"Mum!" he called, "The view is really good here, you sure you don't want it?" His mother came into the room.  
"I'm sure, anyway, you'd better get ready for school"  
"Right." he said, grabbing his bag, and made his way for the door. "See ya mum!" He ran out.  
"See you, Kai..."_

_"Please mum?" the small girl asked. Her father laughed.  
"Oh, Tai, tell her we can't." his wife said. Tai picked up his daughter.  
"Your mum's right honey"  
"But why not? Everyone has one"  
"We're not everyone, Kelly." her mother muttered. Tai laughed.  
"She's still young, Sora." Tai murmured into her ear.  
"I know, but we're always out! She already has... Kai?" she froze. Tai saw his nephew in front of him.  
"Aunt Sora? Uncle Tai? Kelly?" Kai gasped, "Wow! It's good to see you again!" He hugged them all.  
"What-cha doin back here?" asked the ten-year-old Kelly.  
"We just moved back, I'm not sure why, but mum wanted to." Kai explained. Tai's eyes widened he knew why.  
"Oh my god..." he murmured.  
"Tai, we can't, you know it." Sora said.  
"We have to get him though, we all depend on it"  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked.  
"Kai, there's something we should've told you when you were younger, before any of this happened. We need to call them up. All of them." Tai said, come Kai, we'll meet at an old friends place"  
"Does this have anything to do with my father?" Kai asked hotly.  
"Mostly." Sora nodded, "And your mother isn't going to be too happy about this"  
"What do you mean?"_

"If he said dad, one of us is his father." Izzy said, as he seated himself on the sofa out side of Kai's room. Everyone was there."Well he looks more like Hope." Yolie said, "Or Matt"  
"No, I have to say Hope." Kari nodded. T.K looked around.  
"Why me all of a sudden?" he asked.  
"Cause Matt is a singer, and famous, and doesn't have time to meet someone." Ken said.  
"Are you implying that I'm going to die alone!" Matt asked sharply.  
"I'm saying that you'll meet someone, but being too busy, you won't get married." Ken said quickly.  
"Ah, you have a point." Matt murmured.  
"So if he is Hope's son, who's the mother"  
"Now that's a hard question." Mimi said thoughtfully.  
"Not really." Joe said, "After Tai called I took his blood test, and yes, Hope's the father, and his mother is..."

_Kai sat nervously in the room, his mother, his uncle...everyone was talking quietly. Kari pulled away from the group.  
"Kai, will you come here?" she asked gently. He got up, and followed her. In the middle of the group, sat someone. The person seemed familiar. It was.  
"Look T.K, just get this over and done with."_

"Woah, me?" she shuddered, "That is way out of the extreme""Well, it says it all here." Joe shoved her the results.  
"You shouldn't have done it Joe." T.K said quietly.  
"Who asked you to have a say in it?" Kari snapped.  
"Woah, come on, we have more important things to work on." Tai said. Kari sighed heavily.  
"I am going out for fresh air, don't bother following me." Kari announced, standing up, and heading for the door.  
"Kari!" T.K called after her, but she ignored him and left. He collasped back into his seat, rested his head in his hands.

_He looked at the crest, that rested in his hands.  
"You have so gotta be kidding me." he breathed.  
"We're not." Kari said, Kai looked at his mother.  
"But why?" he asked.  
"You're the one." T.K said. Kai looked sharply at his father.  
"Kai, his right. You are the one to help, there aren't much of us left, we need your help"  
his uncle Matt said._

_They had all died, his parents were the only ones left. He stood by his mother, as he.  
they watched them being lowered to the ground. His father wasn't there.  
"Tipical." he muttered to himself. He followed his mother back to the car and they drove back home. In the car, they didn't say a word.  
"What do we do know?" Kai asked, breaking the silence. His mother smiled at him, but didn't answer. Her son looked curiously at her, he didn't know what her plan was.  
That night, after he fell asleep, she walked over to the computer, she took a deep breath and was in the Digital World, she had to do this alone._

"Mum..."_ Kai _murmured, as he tossed and turn in the bed. T.K stood by his side, alone.  
"What happened?" he asked, as he looked over the young man.

Kari quickened her pace outside, in the dark streets. Someone was following her. But she wasn't fast enough, the figure...the thing had grabbed her and disappeared.

T.K bolted up, he rushed out the room.  
"Somethings happened to Kari." he said. Tai frowned.  
"And you'd know how?" he asked.  
"Don't believe me? Try calling her." T.K challenge. Tai did so, but there was no reply.  
"He's right." he said quietly.  
"She's in the Digital World." Izzy said, "We have to go there."  
"We can't. Who ever is behind this, definatly knows about Kai." T.K said, "A few of us has to go."  
"We'll go." Ken said. Davis nodded.  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked.  
"We're strong enough, we can handle it." Davis said.  
"O.K than." Izzy said, "The gates opened, ready to go."  
"Digi-Port Open!" Cody said, as the four friends were sucked into the computer, to the Digital World.

_Kai suddenly woke up, finding the house bare. He was now tweenty, countles times, he tried to stop his mother from doing what she thought was right. The room was empty.  
"Not again." he muttered, as he walked to the computer, the screen was on. He sighed. He held his Digi-Vice to the screen, and he vanished from the room, to the Digital World._

_He found his mother, once again fighting.  
"Come on Angewomon!" she shouted.  
"Mum! Don't do this!" he yelled. She ignored him. He ran, a black shadow was behind her.  
"Look out!" he shouted. He wasn't fast enough. She turned around sharply, but it was too late, the darkness had covered her and she..._

_He watched his mother being lowered to the ground. He was last of the Destined to be standing. What had happened was no mistake. Not too far away, he saw him and the rest of them. The Guardians. He angrily walked to them._

Kai suddenly woke up, all eyes were on him.  
"This is a miricale." Joe murmured, as he checked fever, pulse. "Everything seems fine, just as if"  
"It never happened." Izzy said. Kai looked around the room.  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
"We're not sure, Davis, Yolie, Ken and Cody are in the Digital World finding her right now"  
T.K said. Kai looked sharply at him.  
"You're the reason she's there. Myotismon has her, you have to be the one to save her"  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.  
"He has to save her, or..." Kai trailed off.  
"We know she's your mother Kai." Tai said.  
"Or I won't exist." Kai murmured.  
"You blame him for her death?" Izzy asked.  
"I don't blame him, I blame T..." Kai started, but failed to finish his sentence.  
"You blame me." T.K sighed sadly. He walked over to Izzy's laptop, "Than I'll have to do what the future is meant to be." he murmured, and disappeared.

She groaned. It was a dark, dark room. She heard a familiar laughter. Than everything went black.

digi-gal-rox: Well that's all for now! Sorry, this may be a bit confusing.


	6. There will always be love 1

digi-gal-rox: Hey, back. Sorry if this story doesn't make sense. It made sense when I first wrote it, but now it doesn't. So if you don't understand, I'm really sorry!

There will always be love Part 1

She groaned. The room was dark. She knew who had kidnapped her.  
"What do you want with me Myotismon?" she yelled. An evil laughter filled the room.  
"You know very much why you're here." he said, the voice echoing in the dark room.  
"You can't do anything to me, not as long..." Kari started.  
"Not as long as Takeru is alive." Myotismon mimicked her.  
"What are you trying to do?" Kari said.  
"Lure him here ofcourse. He'd do anything for your saftey. Even if it meant his life." he crackled. Kari gasped.  
"But this means..."  
"He loves you ... ek, the word makes me sick." spat Myotismon, "No matter he'll be here soon, and the world will soon be covered in darkness!"

They could hear the laugher from where they stood.  
"Myotismon." Tai growled.

T.K found himself in front of the tower of Darkness. He walked in, Patamon and Gatomon on either side."I hope she's fine." Gatomon said.  
"Me too." T.K murmured. They heard a scream.  
"That's Kari!" Patamon gasped. They sped up, and found the room, where she was huddled in the corner. Myotismon appeared.  
"Get out of here!" Kari screamed.  
"Not untill you're safe!" T.K shouted.  
"Screaming Darkness!" Myotismon bellowed. Bakemon appeared, by his side, ready to fight. Myotismon's attack just missed T.K by inches.  
"Ready Patamon?" T,K said.  
"Yeah! Patamon digivolve to Angemon...Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon"  
"Take care of them MagnaAngemon!" T.K instructed.  
"Right." he nodded.T.K ran to Kari's side.  
"Come on." he urged her, helping her up.  
"Screaming Darkness!" Myotismon bellowed again. This time the attack was aimed at T.K.  
"Look out!" shriecked Kari, as she tried to push T.K aside. He dragged Kari along with him, getting hit in the process. He groaned, as he looked at his wound.  
"Come on, lets get going." he said, "MagnaAngemon, let's go!" The tower started to rumble, and Myotismon's laughter filled the air.  
"I'll be back, Guardian, and this time she will be mine" They ran and ran to the TV, and jumped into it.

They arrived back. Tai hugged his sister.  
"Kari." he murmured. Izzy's eyes widened.  
"Hi!" Gatomon smiled.  
"Woah, how'd you make it out?" Joe asked.  
"I dunno, the others are still in there"  
"Not for long!" Izzy said, moving aside, as Davis, Yolie, Ken, Cody, and everyone's Digimon jumped out of the screen. T.K smiled weakly, and collasped to the floor.

At the hospital, Kari sat quietly by him. He risked his life for her. The rest of the Destined were out somewhere. She sighed heavily, and left the room.

The following day, she saw a woman there, a familiar figure. The man lying on the bed was awake, and seemed happy. She smiled. The door was just ajar.  
"Kari?" she turned around to see Davis.  
"Hey." she murmured, as she hugged him.  
"I came to see how he was doing." he said, after the broke apart.  
"See for yourself." she said. He looked, his face darkened.  
"What's she doing here?" he asked.  
"I have no idea, and he seems happy." she sighed.  
"Should we go in?" Davis asked.  
"No, let's leave."

He walked down the streets, wondering how he was. He sighed, soon, the profecy...the war was about to begin.

"It's good to see you're better." she smiled. He smiled back.  
"Yeah..."  
"What is it T.K?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure Madeline, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." he smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"So you're coming out today right?" she asked.  
"Yeah." he said, slowly getting up, "In an hour or so."

They all stood in front of the computer screen. Davis had his Digivice out, pointing at the screen. Their digimon stood by them.  
"Are we ready?" Tai asked. They all nodded.  
"Digi Port Open!" Davis said. T.K came running into the room, Kai by his side.  
"No!" T.K said loudly, but it was too late they were gone.  
"What do we do?" Kai asked.  
"It's a trap in there, we have to stop them." T.K murmured.  
"How?" Kai asked, he checked the computer screen, "The gates closed." T.K sighed, and turn to leave. "Where you going?" Kai asked.  
"Out!"

She kissed him gently on the lips."Don't worry, you'll get to them." she murmured.  
"I don't think I can. I lost them, over the past years, I don't think I can put up with it." he sighed, allowing her to massage him.  
"You'll find a way. You always do." she said. He sighed. Did he still love her?  
'Not the way I use to...' he thought. He sighed heavily. He had to tell her.  
"Madeline...we need to talk." he said. She stopped suddenly. "I don't think it's going to work between us anymore..."  
"You love her still don't you." Madeline said, sharply. He nodded sheepishly. She sighed. She knew that old saying her mother told her once... "If you really love someone, you'd let him follow his heart..." she smiled sadly. "I guess you're right." she murmured hugging herself.  
"Really?" he asked shocked.  
"Go after her, I'm sure she still loves you...T.K."

Her eyes were written with shocked."Tai!" she screamed for her older brother. No one was in sight. They were all seperated. She was scared.  
"Kari?" her digimon looked at her. She smiled at her digimon. She wasn't a baby anymore. She's an grown woman. "Are you O.K?" Gatomon asked curiously.  
"I should be." Kari murmured, "Come on, lets go look for them." she said, as they started on their long journey, to who knew where.

"Kari!" he shouted. His sister was know where in sight. "Kari!" he shouted again.  
"Tai!" called a familiar voice...his wife.  
"Sora!" he ran to her side. "What is it?" She pointed to the Digital World. Covered by darkness. He gasped.  
"If that spreads..." he said.  
"She's in grave danger." Sora finsished. "We have to find her fast, before it's too late."

He hesitated in front of the computer. He knew he'd be changing time, but he had to save her if it were the last thing he'd do. He smiled, a small smile.  
"At least I got to see them." A bright light shone, and he was gone.

"Let us go Myotismon!" Davis roared. Almost all of them were in the castle. Myotismon laughed."What makes you sure I'll do that?"  
"You can't get near her." Mimi said.  
"You're right, but someone can." he sniggered. Tukuru appeared behind him.  
"You see," Tukuru said, "One thing Takeru never mentioned."  
"What's that?" growled Matt.  
"That he was prince of the Digital World, long, long ago." he smirked, "Why else would he be a Guardian?"  
"Are you saying the Guardians all all royal?" Joe asked.  
"No! He formed that group to protect her, and he failed. Now he'd do anything to protect her now. Even if it meant destroying us."  
"You're lying!" Cody shouted, "He would never do that."  
"He made a vow. He may not destroy it completely, but he'd save her."  
"And how are you involved?" Ken asked, sharply.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Tukuru laughed. The captured Destined looked at each other nervously.  
"You're tricking her aren't you?" Izzy said, quietly.  
"Yes, it'll be her fall, and than..."  
"The world of darkness shall be ours!" Myotismon laughed.  
"Not unless he gets there before you." Yolie said.  
"What makes you so sure?" Tukuru snarled, suddenly right in front of her face.  
"Hey! Stay away from her!" Ken snapped. Tukuru ignored him.  
"Well?" he said.  
"He loves her with all his heart. She'd know the difference." Yolie said, shaking all over.  
"Not unless, she's in the forest of darkness. You see..." he explained, "she's vunerable there, she wouldn't know the diference at all." Matt's eyes widened. He suddenly knew why his brother, T.K did what he did. And now, it was soon going to be too late.

"Is anyone here?" Kari called. She shivered. She had a feeling she was lost. Gatomon stood by her side. She stiffened. "What is it Gatomon?" Gatomon smiled.  
"He's here! Hope's here!" she jumpped. From the darkness, the figure came out.  
"I've found you!" he smiled, "We've been all so worried"  
"T.K?" she gasped. He smiled.  
"Come quick!" he said, "I think someones following me!" he said. She followed him, as they headed to the castle...

"Where are we?" she asked.  
"A safe place. We'll be safe here for now." he said. She hesitated. She sence there was something different about him. She gave a sharp gasp. He smirked.  
"And how long did it take you to find out?" he asked, as the green clothes on him, turned black. She glared at him.  
"You can't hurt me." she said. He smirked, he lifted him arm, and ripped her crest off.  
"And now I have." he sniggered. She gasped in pain, as she fell to the floor.

T.K's eyes widened. He was too late. He stood in front of the dark cave. He knew she was in there. He was too late. Dark clouds started to form around the Digital World.  
'Don't loose hope...' a little voice inside of him urged.  
"I already have..." he murmured to himself. "She's gone..."  
'Don't loose hope...' the voice inside of him repeated. T.K hesitated in front of the dark opening of the cave, took a deep breath and walked in.

Tai groaned in pain.  
"What is it?" his wife asked. He smiled weakly.  
"We're too late. He's got her."

The cave seem to never end, till he reached the entrance of the castle. It looked very familiar. He closed his eyes, remembering when he was younger. A young Prince...

_He glared angrily at his older brother.  
"Give it back, Tukuru!" he were only 15. The older boy, who was 16 or 17 laughed.  
"Make me. You have nothing Takeru!" he laughed. Takeru was about to launch at him. They were out in the fields. A young girl appeared with her friends. Takeru stopped in mid tracks. Tukuru smirked.  
"Looks like your girlfriend's here." he mocked him.  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Takeru snapped, and threw a punch at him. The girl stopped. Her friends behind her stopped as well. The older boy... the girls older brother walked between them.  
"What's going on here?" he asked. Unaware who they were.  
"Taichi... they're..." his younger sister started.  
"Get away from us." Tukuru snarled. Taichi quickly let go, with a sharp gasped. He suddenly knew who._

He opened his eyes again. He was home. The great doors, opened, and he walked in, knowing where his brother...Tukuru, was.

"He never told you the real story of his past did he?" Tukuru said, to her.  
"About what?" she asked cautiosly.  
"He being a Prince." he smirked. Her mouth dropped open.  
"He's a Prince?"  
"Looks like he never mentioned it at all." Tukuru said, "Aparently he fell in love with you,  
all thoughs years ago, but he already had an arranged marriage with..." he said.  
"Madeline..." she murmured.  
"Yes, right you are, Light. But his wuv was too strong that something happened."  
"He formed the Guardians." Kari said, now understanding why T.K did the things he did.  
"Yes, for your protection. Even for the Digital World." Tukuru left the room, leaving Kari alone. She felt weak all over.

"Tukuru!" he shouted. He knew his brother was somewhere here. "Tukuru!" he shouted again."No need to shout, Takeru." Tukuru appeared from the shadows. "Remember what they said?" he laughed.  
"Where is she?" T.K snarled.  
"You're too late, she's weakened, and all I have to do is get rid of you, brother."  
"Where are they?"  
"Is it they now?" Tukuru mused.  
"Let them go. Take me instead"  
"Why would I want you little brother? The key is all I want."  
"You're not my brother." T.K spat.

He swore under his breath. To his left, Mimi seemed calm."Why are you so calm Mimi?" he asked.  
"Hair pin, Matt. You wish you were a girl?" Mimi giggled, as she fell to the floor free.  
"No way!" Matt said, as Mimi freed everyone else.  
"Come on!" Matt said, "Lets go find her!" they ran, all of them... Davis, Yolie, Ken, Cody, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and himself...Matt ran, to save her...save their friend.

"Help!" Kari tried to scream, but she didn't have the energy."Kari... save your strength." Gatomon said.  
"Gatomon..." Kari smiled weakly, "Try and find help. Find them..." Her eyes were fluttering.  
"I'm not going to leave you." Gatomon said, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Please, Gatomon. Find them..." she fell limp to the floor.  
"Kari!" Gatomon wailed.

"You hear that?" Izzy asked. Everyone nodded. "It came from here!" they ran, to a room.it was someones room, and there lay Kari.  
"No... we're too late." Matt murmured. Gatomon was crying by her friends side.  
"Gatomon..." Mimi murmured. Gatomon looked up at them. Joe walked over to the limp body.  
"Wait, she's still breathing, but she's weak... She needs to go to a hospital and fast"  
Matt walked over to her, and put her on his back.  
"Than lets go. We have to find Sora and Tai as well." Matt said. "Yolie, Davis, Ken, Cody-" he said. They stepped forward.  
"Yeah?" Cody asked.  
"Find Tai and Sora. Tell them we found her." Matt said.  
"Right." Davis nodded, as the four of them ran, ran out of the castle.  
"What about us?" Joe asked.  
"We're going to..." he didn't need to finish his sentence they knew where. Gennai's place.

They had barely made it out. They were in the hallway... the large entrance where two boys men were fighting. Matt's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kari groaned as her eyes fluttered open."She's awake!" Gatomon whispered. Matt put her down on the floor. They were just around the corner of the entrance.  
"You O.K?" Joe asked.  
"I think so..." Kari murmured. Her eyes fell open T.K. He was fighting... did he come to save her? Without thinking, she ran. She ran out.  
"Kari!" Matt hissed. She ignored him.  
"No!" she cried. T.K turned around.  
"Go back!" he yelled. It was too late. An attack was aimed at her, heading her way. T.K was at her side, ready to push her aside... They both got hit, and fell to the floor.  
"No!" Matt yelled. Tukuru's evil laughter filled the air.

digi-gal-rox: Once again, sorry if this doesn't make sense!


	7. There will always be love 2

digi-gal-rox: Next chapter up. Sorry if this doesn't make sense. (same reason as perevious chapter)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously on Digimon - There will always be love**

**"Hi!" Gatomon smiled.  
"Woah how'd you make it out?" Joe asked.**

**At the hospital, she sat quietly by him. He risked his life for her. She sighed heavily and left the room.**

**"Why would I want you little brother? The key is all I want." sneered Tukuru.  
"You're not my brother!" T.K spat.**

**Without thinking she ran out.  
"Kari!" Matt hissed.  
"No!" she cried. He turned around.  
"Go back!" he yelled. It was too late, an attack was aimed at her. T.K was at her side, ready to push her away, it was too late, they...both of them fell to the cold floor.  
"No!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There will always be love Part 2

"No!" Matt yelled. Tukuru smirked.  
"And now the world is dark." his voice echoed in the dark hall ways. Myotismon appeared.  
"And now, it's time." Dark shadows from every where covered the Digi Destined, they all fell to the ground...dead.

"We're too late!" Tai gasped. He saw Davis, and the other Destined behind the dead trees They were slowing down. They...everyone fell to the lumpy ground... not a single heavy breathing was heard.

He looked around him. Everything... was too quiet. Too quiet for all he knew. He was in front of the castle. He took a deep breath and walked in. The corridors were cold and dark but he found his way to the grand entrance. He was two figures... and bodies everywhere. He but his lip nervously. He closed he's eyes, and his crest started to glow.  
"What's happening?" Myotismon bellowed, as he saw Kai... the crest of Fate glow brightly. The bodies... the Digi Destined woke up, and Tai, Sora, Davis... everyone appeared in the castle.  
"Myotismon." Tai growled, standing up, he helped his wife up. "I should've known." He saw two limp bodies by the evil digimons side.  
"What have you done?" Davis demanded. Evil laughter...from both Myotismon and Tukuru filled the air.  
"Your too late, Digi Destined, the world as you know it doesn't exist... not the way you want it!"

_There was a peacefull smile on her face. He could see it. His mother was now at peace. He was going to miss her... she lay in his arms...he burried his face into her hair, and cried._

They stood together, all of them."We're not about to give up that easliy!" Davis shouted. Everyones digimon digivolved, and started attack the two. They were strong, but not strong enough.T.K began to stir. He felt some one on him. He remembered. His eyes were opened, he saw the fight. There was no way they could win... not like this.  
"Kari..." he murmured, as he place her body some where safe. "Gatomon stay here." he instructed, and made way to the field. The Guardians appeared behind him, as he made his way to the field. They were all ready to fight... Fight to the end. He realized that the profecy had come early. Earlier than expected. Was this actually meant to happen? Know one knew, the only thing they knew was that they had to stop it before it was too late.

Kai watched everything from a safe distance. Some thing was different. He could see it. He didn't know what to do. There was only one thing he could think of... it was risky, and he'd be meddling with the future. He had know choice.  
'Was this... this all meant to happen?' he asked himself. A small voice thought. He took a deep breathe, and walked towards them.

He turned around, seeing him walk towards them. He knew what he was going to do, he wasn't going to allow it. He moved away from the arena, towards him.  
"You shouldn't do this." he hissed.  
"What choice have I left? I lost everything already." Kai replied.  
"You haven't. Always have hope. The people who love you, are always there, by you." T.K murmured, "Look, even in the future, your parents aren't together, as you say, you can't change that, but you got to see that they still love you."  
"I guess they do..." Kai murmured.  
"Let go of the pass. Move on with the future." T.K said, and he walked back to the arena.  
The words lingered in his head. He remembered his mother saying this on the train, when they left. There was a small smile on his face. He gave one last look at them, than made his way towards her.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon shouted. Everything fell silent. The two figures... Tukuru and Myotismon were weakened. Myotismon, was slowly disintigrating, Tukuru was badly injured.  
They looked at them, smiles slowly grew on their faces.  
"We did it." Tai breathed. T.K smiled, and glanced over where he left Kari. Kai was there. He walked over to them, the Destined and Guardians behind him.  
"Kai..." T.K said quietly. Kai looked up.  
"She's alive." he murmured. T.K smiled and nodded his head.  
"Mark?" Niki asked. Mark smiled.  
"It's about to happen." Mark said. T.K looked at him curiously.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. He looked over at Kari again. A crystal...several crystals appeared above her. They all had inscriptions on them, shining different colours.  
"The crystals of the crest." Kai murmured. They formed into one... shining bright, just like the rainbows. It grew brighter and brighter, till everything was white...

They sat by her side at her bed. All looking down at her curiously. The Digital World was safe, and Kai's time was nearly up. Kari's eyes slowly opened, she smiled at everyone above her. She looked from figure to figure, their eyes shining. Everyone was happy. Even T.K.

'Is he staying?' she thought, as she struggled to seat up. But someones hand...T.K's hand stoped her.  
"Don't waste your energy." he said, gently. She allowed him, to slide her back. She was expecting angry faces from her brother, but instead, he laughed. She looked at him curiosly.  
"We're together again Kari." he said, "Just like you always dreamed of." she smiled at all of them.  
'Together...' she thought, and fell back to sleep.

A few days later, she was once again fit. She walked out of her room. It was quiet. She'd normally hear her friends talking. She heard muffles from the living room. She opened the door.  
"Surprise!" everyone shouted.  
"Oh my god!" she gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Saki, Kako, Momo, Nick... the Destined...they were all there. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Tai walked up to her, smiling...he hugged her.  
"It's good to have you back." he murmured in her ear.  
"It's good to be back." she said, returning the hug. She glanced over at where T.K was standing. Tai smiled.  
"You should thank him." he said. Kari knew he also meant more than that. She punched him playfully, and walked towards him.

He looked out the window. He sighed heavily.  
"Uh... hi." said a familiar voice. He turned around.  
"Kari." he nodded.  
"Look... I just want to thank-you." she said.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For saving me. You were ready to give your life for me." Kari said. T.K smiled at her. She smiled back. She leaned in towards him... and gave him a warm hug. His eyes widened, but he relaxed.  
"You know..." she said, "No matter how angry I am at you, you always do the most ignorant thing, just to make me smile." she said. They pulled apart. "That's why so many people love you." she said, she smiled once again, and walked away, back to the chattering crowd. He smiled to himself. He turned back to the window, and looked out.

_He smiled to himself. His son had done it. His son had saved the world. He looked out the window. He saw her... his ex-wife walk by, her older brother by her side.  
'She's back...' he thought to himself. Time had changed... things were different. He turned over to find a torned picture in a frame..._

"It's time..." Kai said, after Kari's friends left. T.K had a far away look in his eyes."Hm?" he asked.  
"It's time, I have to go back." Kai said.  
"But how do you go back?" Tai asked.  
"I'm not sure..." Kai admitted.  
"What about your parents?" Izzy asked. Kari and T.K shot an angry look at him, he smiled weakly, "You know what I meant."  
"I think they can work things out on their own." he said.  
"But iwhat if...?" Joe failed to finish his sentence.  
"Some one once told me never to give up...always have hope." he said. T.K smiled... a small smile, "And I have hope that things will be fine. I may not change everything, but as long as I know their happy, I'm fine with that."  
"I think I know how to get you back." T.K murmured.

In the Digital World... they all stood together. Yolie...Sora, Mimi... Kari their eyes were red.  
"Don't worry..." Kai said, "You'll see me again." he said. He gave one final wave at them and walked into the newly gates. The shining gold was glittering. To everyones utter surprise, Kari had burried her face into T.K's arms, crying. She herself was shocked, but she didn't care, she just wanted to cry and cry. He patted her back, as the light faded away till all was left was the glimming door.

_He found himself at someones apartment. He looked around curiously.  
"Kai?" called a familiar voice. His father appeared.  
"Dad." Kai smiled, and hugged him. His father was shocked, but he smiled, and returned the hug.  
"I'm glad you made it." his father murmured.  
"Me too." Kai said.  
"You're not angry anymore?" his father asked shocked. Kai smiled.  
"No. I guess, I learnt a lesson from you dad. Let go of the past. Move on with the future" Kai said. His father smiled at him, as they both walked out of the door. Together._

They all walked home, silently. He glanced over his shoulder, as he watched her arms around her brother, walking. He smiled. He looked up at the sky. The profecy was no over... they could move on. The ghosts of the past will not linger in despair, as they grow afraid every day. Now they are at peace. He saw... seven faded figures... the ghosts of the Destined's past life, float up. One figure... Hikari smiled at him and nodded, as she...everyone disappeared into the wonderous sky.  
"T.K?" Kari asked. He looked at her. Everyone was gone. He was alone...with her. "Are you O.K?" he nodded.  
"Never been better."

A few months passed, and they all stood at the hospital, in the waiting room. Waiting. Tai paced up and down. Kari lay a hand on his back. He smiled at her. A nurce came out.  
"Mr. Kamiya?" the nurce said. Tai looked up, "Please follow me." Tai followed.A few minutes later, he and Sora, who was in a wheel chair came out. There was a small bundle in her arms. Everyone looked up. Tai had a big grin on his face. Kari walked up, and held the small bundle.  
"What's her name?" she asked.  
"Kelly." Sora whispered, as Kari passed back the child. It was a special day. But something was different.

_He looked at his older cousin. She was only five years older than him. It was her wedding. And he was bestman. He looked over at his parents. Yes, they were divorced, things were different. It only seemed that he was the only one that realized it. He didn't care, as long as the darkness wasn't around. As long, everyone was happy. That's all that mattered to him now._

They both walked home. It was an awkward silence between them, but it didn't bother him. He was her best-friend... boy-friend... he wanted her to be happy...

In the Digital World, they were happy. The digimon celebrated. Even though the Darkness existed, they had the confidence to fight it. Through a watch glass, they saw the crystal.  
the crystal that saved them, hang over Kari's neck.  
"What will happen if it came off?" Patamon asked. The human-digimon Gennai replied:  
"Darkness will occur, as long as she wears it, she will be strong to fight it, and if anything happens to her, it'll automatically come here, where it'll continue fighting the darkness."

She stood by her brothers side... the Destined behind them. They looked at the beautiful new world, of the Digital World. They were at a palace... Takeru's Palace.  
"It's all over now." Kari murmured, as the passing wind, blew her hair back. Yolie and Ken stepped foward.  
"No, this is just the begining."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

digi-gal-rox: One more chapter to go!


	8. A New Beginning

digi-gal-rox: And here's the final chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A New Begining

It had been a few years; Kari and T.K soon married... but divorced a few years later. T.K moved back to the Digital World, and occasionally visit his son. Both of them... Kari and T.K seemed fine about the divorce, since they both new that his job was important, and didn't want anything wrong happening in the Digital World. Their son... just 3 years old, laughed along with his father. It was just the both of them in the play ground, near the school, where Kari taught.  
"Daddy?" the small boy asked.  
"What is it Kai?" T.K asked, looking down at him.  
"Do you still love mummy?"  
"Of course I do." he replied.  
"How come you don't leave with each other anymore?" Kai asked. T.K smiled.  
"Because son, some things weren't meant to be."

"Aunt Kari!" young Kelly called. Her aunt turned around and smiled. She waited till her niece was by her side. It was after school, and she was headed home.  
"Yes Kelly?" Kari asked.  
"Daddy said dinner is good. He say he be there. Mummy too. And me!" Kelly said, cheerfully. Her aunt smiled.  
"That's good. We can have a meal, as one big happy family"  
"What about Uncle T.K?" Kelly asked.  
"He's busy." Kari replied.  
"But than we're not one big family"  
"We will always be a happy family, Kelly. No matter what happens to someone. They will always be with us." Kari said. They weren't the Digi Destined anymore... a new generation had started. She... Kari never really accepted of their sacrifise.

They all ate quietly. Tai, Sora and Kari, glanced at each other nervously. Kari glaned over at her computer. It was off.  
"You miss them don't you." Kai said. Kari smiled at her son.  
"Eat up." she murmured quietly. She felt Tai stare at her. She forced herself to smile at him. "I'm fine." Tai knew she was lieing, but kept quiet. Things were different now. They never saw their digimons again...

_Gatomon's eyes filled up with tears.  
"Will we ever see you again?" she asked. Kari tried to think possitive, but she couldn't.  
"I hope so Gatomon." Kari murmured, "One day, when the sky is brightest as ever, the sun shining down, we will see each other..." she wish she could believe her own words.  
"I don't wanna say good bye!" Palmon cried, in Mimi's arms.  
"Neither do we." Mimi said. T.K stood from the shawdows. He didn't want to be part of this. They knew that'd he'd be able to see them. He didn't want to get into more trouble.  
"Please say we'll see you again!" Veemon said. Everyone smiled sadly at each other. They gave their final fare-wells to their dearest friends, before going on board the tram line.  
"Good bye!" their digimon called out, running after the tram. Tears in their eyes.  
"Be safe!" Yolie shouted.  
"Dress warmly!" Sora said.  
"Be strong." Matt said.  
"Look out for each other!" said Izzy... their voices faded away as they disappeared from the digital world... but this time it was forever._

"Bye!" Kai said. Kari closed the door behind her. She sighed heavily. Kai walked to his room off to bed. Kari smiled, watching her son leave. She walked to her room, and took out a ragged picture from her bed side table. She smiled at it, and hugged it to her chest. Her mother's voice lingered in her head.  
'Don't hold on to the past... move on with the future...' She looked out the window. For a moment she thought she saw her...

They all sat in a circle, quietly.  
"Will they be able to move on?" Yuri asked.  
"I'm sure they will." Chris murmurer. Takeru nodded in agreement.  
"They understand now. Kari might not yet, but she'll soon." The Guardians smiled at each other.  
"Looks like our job has ended with them." Mark said.  
"Yeah. An end for us all." Tim (Guardian of Kindness) agreed.  
"Not the end. It's a new begining." Takeru said.

It had been a few years now. Everyone moved on. The days grew dark, and the new generation of Digi Destined did their best to protect the Digital World. Kari stood out on her balcony.  
She now understood why things happen as they did. She looked at the torn picture in her hand and smiled. She still was the key. Though her life was in danger again, she knew she wasn't alone... not anymore. She gave the torned picture one last look before letting it go, as it flew in the windy, gray sky.  
"Mum?" her son said, from the balcony door. Kari turned around to face her son and smiled.  
"Are you alright?" Kai asked, he was now 15. Kari smiled, a bright smile which her son had not seen for ages.  
"I'm fine, Kai." Kai joined her at the balcony, as the cold winds flew pass them.  
"Are you sure mum?" Kai asked worriedly. Kari smiled at her son, as they both watched the photo drift away...

The ageing man walked down the park. His faded brown coat snugged around him. His blonde hair blew in the wind. He knew it was time. His family was happy once again. He knew that'd he wouldn't be there to help them... watch his son, protect his wife. They'd understand.  
He knew it, they always have. No matter how important his family was, he also had to protect the Digital World... especially Tukuru. A torned picture... photo landed on his foot. He picked it up, turned it over and smiled. It was a picture of them... every one with their digimon. He smiled. His wife... Kari was ready to move on. So was he. He pocketed the picture, and waved his arm. A glassy window appeared in front of him and he walked into it. Life woudn't be the same now. He was leaving the people loved him, and who he loved. He took out the picture and smiled. He'll always remember the day they all first met.  
'That'll I'll never forget...' He could move on now, that everyone had accepted it. 'It won't be the same...' he thought, 'Without Kari or Kai'  
"I'll see them again, I'll promise myself that." he said aloud. 'I'll always cherish the memory of being with them'  
And that's exactly what T.K Takaishi became... a memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

digi-gal-rox: that's all! it's over. sorry to those, if this doesn't make sense!


End file.
